I'd Lie
by Ginnyloveswriting
Summary: She lies...She hides the truth, but inside she yearns for him. COMPLETED. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**I'd Lie **_

_**Ch 1**_

It was the summer vacation of the fifth year. Soon, Hermione Granger will be officially in sixth year. Hermione found herself in the mall with her mother who thought that her clothes 'were too out of fashion'.

"Mom, I do not need more clothes, I am fine, really!" Hermione protested for the hundredth time.

"Sweetie, you are a growing girl, believe me, you need fashionable clothes… Doesn't the wizarding world have any fashion world there?" she peered at her. Hermione bit her lips and thought about it… she didn't think that there was any, or maybe there was ? She should have asked Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. "Mom, I really don't know…" she sighed. "Does it matter ?"

"Of course it does, dear ! Now you don't worry, we will make sure you have something good," her mother smiled at her.

Hermione gave up. What was the point anyway? Her mother was becoming more emotional this summer since she believed that Hermione ever visited them anymore. 'Which was true' Hermione thought.

After 3 hours of furious shopping, Hermione could take it no longer. "Mom? Mom? Mom !" she tried to get her mother's attention.

"Hmm? What?" her mother asked absently as she tried to choose between two skirts. Hermione rolled her eyes, her mother and clothes, they were like her and books. That reminded her, perhaps there would be a bookstore somewhere… "Mom, I want to, um, go to a bookstore…"

" It's fine, be back in an half hour, we will meet outside, in the parking lot, is that fine ?"

"Yes, it's perfectly alright!" Hermione sighed in relief . Finally.

She searched for a bookstore, any bookstore, that was the place where she felt most at home. 'Aha !' she thought, 'there is one.'

She entered the bookstore and spent a happy fifteen minutes in there, though she didn't want to come out so soon, she had to. She knew that it might take her sometime to find the parking lot, she wasn't exactly acquainted with the Muggle malls.

Suddenly she heard the intro of a song, she stopped and listened.

"_I don't think that passenger seat,_

_Has ever looked this good to me._

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He's fallen in love, he swears _

_As he runs his fingers through his hair _

_I'm laughing cause I see he's not wrong _

_I don't think it ever crossed his mind _

_He tells a joke I fake a smile _

_That I know all his favorite songs _

_And…_

_I could tell you, his favorite color' s green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I loved him…_

_I'd lie. _

_I'd lie…_

Hermione sighed and thought about him. It was like as if this song was made for him and her. He would never fall in love with her, no, he had to go and fall for somebody who doesn't care for him at all. He doesn't even know that she, Hermione, was there ! Her eyes filled up with tears…

And she thought back… back when she had first laid her eyes on Ronald Weasley….

Song: I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. I have added some words to fit the plot. Please don't mind.

Please Read and Review. This is the first time that I am authoring anything so it maybe a bit clusmy. PLEASE don't mind. :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own any of these character except for some extra that I will add. The original characters all belong to Ms. J. K. Rowling. Cheers to her for writing the Harry Potter series ! :-___

_And she thought back… back when she had first laid her eyes on Ronald Weasley…._

_**Chapter Two:**_

**First Year, 9 ¾ station, King's Cross, 5 years ago.**

She was so happy that day. She was going somewhere special, and she was determined that she, Hermione Granger, would be an extraordinary witch. A 'witch'… that still gave her a shiver whenever she thought about it… that is exactly what she been called when, in 4th grade, she had accidentally turned Kara's Barbie doll into a centipede. Oooh, Kara had been furious… she had called a very confused Hermione so many names.

Hermione smirked slightly, wondering what Kara would think if she found out that Hermione_ was _indeed a witch.

She rooted through her bag for her copy of '_Hogwarts: A History'_ and burrowed her head in it, not watching where she walked.

"Oof ! Watch it, will ya?" groaned somebody. Startled, she looked up to see a tall red-headed boy glaring at her, rubbing his elbow.

"Don't you see where you walk?" he asked her again. "Oh ! I- I am sorry…I…"she began, stammering flusteredly .

"Save it. I can see what you were gawking at," he obnoxiously growled at her. Well, honestly! She had said sorry didn't she? She frowned at him as he stalked off. "Boys !" she muttered under her breath.

She went to give her parents a hug and boarded the train that will soon change her life for the better, or so she hoped. She had always been rather lonely, she was extremely intelligent but had no friend. Kara had also pointed that out to her, that day, because, according to her, 'Hermione was a teacher's pet and obnoxious and a know-it-all.' It had hurt her so much. All she had wanted to do was get good grades so that maybe, maybe, her father would start paying more attention to her rather than to his clinic. And when trying so hard to get his attention, she had contracted some weird disease of answering every question thrown at her since she had read so many books and knew ten times as much as her peers, thus she had never been able to fit in.

But now she hopeful that Hogwarts wouldn't be like her past experience. She just prayed, and crossed her fingers and started to look for an empty compartment. All were except for one, it had two girls with dark hair and obviously twins and two with blond hair in it .

She smiled nervously and asked if she could sit with them, three of them gave a friendly smile but one just raised her eyebrows and gestured towards a seat with her eyes.

"So, guys, now that we are gonna spend the journey together, might as well introduce ourselves!" grinned the girl with her blond hair in curls. " I am Lavender Brown and you all are …?"

"Parvati Patil and this is my sister Padma Patil." said Parvati, gesturing toward herself and Padma.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione smiled.

"Doesn't matter what my name is, which is Pansy Parkinson, for your information, what matter is… which house are you all going to be in?" said the unfriendly one, who was apparently Pansy.

"Well," began Padma, " our parent were in Gryffindor, but I want to be in Ravenclaw !" she announced happily.

Parvati's eyes snapped towards her twin and she asked in disbelief, "you want to be in what ?! I thought you wanted to be in Gryffindor- like me !"

While Padma tried to explain to an upset Parvati , Pansy turned to her and asked, "well, what about you, Ms. Granger ?"

"Well, I have read about them and-" she began but she was interrupted with a " in which house were your parents in?"

"Oh, they? They are Muggles, I am the first generation of witches in our family, or at least I think I am," she grinned happily .

"Ah, so you are Muggle-born? I see," her lips curled in what seemed like…disgust?

"I guess, so what house do you want to be in, Pansy?"

"Me? The best house in the whole of Hogwarts, the Slytherin house," she answered reluctantly, almost like as if she no longer wanted to talk to Hermione.

"Oh" she couldn't wait for this journey to end, she was getting tired of 'Ms. Parkinson'.

"Hey, you know, like me ? I want to be in Gryffindor. It's so totally cool, you know ?" chirped Lavender. "You didn't say what house you wanted to be in, Hermione?"

"Oh, I? I was thinking that maybe I could be in Gryff-" she was cut off as the door suddenly slid open and a boy anxiously peered in.

" Hello? Has anybody, um, seen a toad ?" he asked.

" I will help you find it !" Hermione quickly volunteered and almost tripped in her rush to get out of there.

"Careful, Ms. Granger. I mean, people like you… they always need to be extra cautious, don't they?" Pansy, sorry, 'Ms. Parkinson' sweetly cautioned.

Hermione left, puzzling over Pansy must have meant.

" So, what's you name?" she smiled at the boy.

"Neville, Neville Longbottom. You ?"

"Hermione Granger. What's your toad's name, Neville ?"

His round face frowned as he sadly said, "Trevor. My gran is so angry with me for losing him. My great-uncle gave it to me because I made it to Hogwarts ! They didn't believe I could o it…" he trailed off sadly.

"Oh, why is that?" Hermione questioned curiously.

"Because," he sighed, " they didn't believe I was magical enough. I guess they were thinking I was a Squib, but, see, I am not, " he said proudly.

"Err, what's a- a 'Squib'?"

"It means when a wizard is born in a wizarding family, is a wizard but does not have any magical powers, he is like a Muggle," explained Neville.

They were passing a compartment when all of a sudden the door flew open and a tall blond haired boy emerged.

He smirked at Hermione and said, " so…what is a pretty girl like you doing here with, ugh, Longbottom? Better question would be, I guess, why haven't I seen you before ?" the eleven year old Draco Malfoy unknowingly flirted with his to-be arch enemy/arch enemy's best friend.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and pushed past him. "Jerk," she apologetically said to a red-faced Neville.

Neville shrugged and asked some more people if they had seen his toad. Hermione too inquired some people while asking them which house they wanted to be in, so far, a lot of people had said 'Gryffindor'. She decided that probably was the best house…. After all Albus Dumbledore had been in that house and she had read tons about him, what was so very exciting was that he was their school's headmaster!

She soon slid open the last compartment's door and sighed with annoyance when she saw that 'jerk' from the station. Still, she thought that she would try to be nice one more time, so she went in and introduced herself. She found out that the famous Harry Potter and the infamous Ron Weasley was there and that too were going to be in the first year. She chatted with them, trying hard to be friendly but yet, Ron was stubbornly being rude to her, Harry wasn't that bad though.

Oh, poor Hermione. How was she to know that Ron was thinking the same thing as Kara… that he was forming an opinion that she was a 'bossy know it all'…?

In some time, she thought that maybe she should go so she got up to leave when she noticed that Ron had a some dirt smudge on his nose, so she pointed that out to him, just so that he wouldn't embarrassed on his first day at Hogwarts.

She smirked at him as she left. Of course, what she _hadn't _pointed out to him was that he was looking very cute with that smudge.

Very cute, indeed….

Hermione chuckled at how naïve she had been, in a sense, she still was, falling for a guy who liked somebody else…. Shaking her head, she decided to buy the CD that the song was from and listen to it.

She smiled at her mother as she climbed in the car.

She was going to the Burrows tomorrow. Tomorrow, she would once again see Ron Weasley for the first time in a month.

_How was it that he manages to become even more handsome EVERY single time I see him ,_ Hermione wondered with a slight smile on her face ….

A/N: Hey, guys, first of, thanks so much for reading. :- Thank you so much for the reviews, I appreciate the criticism and the praise so feel free to tell me if I did something wrong or.. Right, haha .

Now, somebody posted a comment that I had the wordings in the song in the previous chapter wrong. I changed it so that it could fit the story.

Oh, and if this boring, then I am sorry. Do tell me if it was, BTW ! nods head

Are you all wondering who the girl is that Ron keeps saying he likes ? If you are not, then I did something wrong :-/ but if you are then, turn to the next chapter which I hopefully will have up tomorrow. Haha.

But whatever happens, just read and review ! : I thrive on comments, you know.


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER:**___Well, I guess it's important to put this thing so… The Harry Potter series belongs to Mrs. Joanne. K. Rowling.

Have you ever looked up 'Harry' in a dictionary ? It means :_**1. cause distress by repeated attacks: **__to cause somebody physical, mental, or emotional distress by repeated physical or verbal attacks'_That sounds like our Harry doesn't it ? Happens a lot to him… :-D 

A/N: I would like to warn you all that in this story I have exaggerated the characters' behaviors. 

_How was it that he manages to become even more handsome EVERY single time I see him ,_ Hermione wondered with a slight smile on her face ….

_**Chapter Three**_

Hermione went in her room and lay down her bed. She had a bad case of 'love sickness'. When she was with him, she wanted to be there forever (except for of course, when she is accused of things by the _prat_ ) and when she wasn't with him, she thought of him constantly. How many times had he made her cry ? And how many times had he made her feel loved, protected? How many times had he made her laugh ? Certainly more than the times that she had cried….

And with that Hermione was lost into thoughts of their first major fight…

**Third year. Gryffindor Girls' Dormitory, 3 years ago.**

He had done it AGAIN ! Hermione paced furiously, fuming over how Ron was treating her. She could not, for the life of her, figure out _why _Ron was behaving like this.

Ever since the troll incident in the first year, Hermione had best friends for the first time in her life, she had known that she and Ron would never agree on anything but it was ok, actually, it was a lot of _fun _arguing with him. But some of their fights had turned serious. This was one of them. Hermione was losing hope that she would ever be Ron and Harry's best friend. Or even friends. They had a huge argument on _broomsticks_ _and cats and rats ! _Even thinking about it, she had to admit it sounded ridiculous. But that's how most of their fights started, on little little things that turned huge.

She sank on her bed in despair… and for what seemed like the hundredth time, her eyes welled up with tears.

_Did Ron mean it ? _she wondered as her heart broke in million pieces.

It was that evening when she was returning to the Gryffindor common room after having a talk on Professor McGonagall about her schedule. She was starting to wonder if she could really cope up with that many classes, when she met him in front of the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory . Her tired eyes looked at him wearily , forgetting that she wasn't talking to him, she innocently asked him, "Oh, Ron… Where is Harry ?"

"He is at a Quidditch practice, you should go down in the pitch and check out what you have done to him," he growled at her.

"What? What did I do?" she gulped.

"What did you do? Thanks to you, Harry 1) is not getting any practice, all that is going to happen is that his hip bones will break into pieces because of that idiotic bucking broom. 2) He could be doing that practice happily with his Firebolt but, of course, _you_ had it confiscated! 3) We are going to lost the upcoming match against Slythering… Thank you, Hermione. And I thought you cared so much about the Gryffindor house." He said sarcastically as he folded his arms.

She could not think of any way to explain to him why she had that broom checked over… she just didn't want Harry dead. Was caring for your friend so wrong? Biting her lips, she opened her mouth to try to soothe Ron but Ron cut her short with a "you know, sometimes, I feel so sorry, so darn _sorry _that you are our friend. If you hadn't been our friend things would have been _so_ much better.But with you? Somehow you always manage to get in trouble ! My effing rat is dead because that murderous cat is just like _you_; cruel and heartless," he rambled on, not realizing what he had just said.

Numb, she just stiffly slowly started climbing the stairs as Ron finally stopped and turned around and was silent before mumbling something like, "ok sorry that's not true. Sorry I am sorry… Hermione ? Hermione ?" But Hermione didn't hear him… she was cold inside and warm outside, her whole life she had suspected that, that is what is indeed she did …and it was true…

She couldn't bear it any longer ! Bursting into tears, she rushed out the dormitory, out the common room and into the grounds… she had no idea where she was going but did it matter? Nobody ever cared for her anyway, her father her mother, Kara, Ron, Harry.. nobody. She flew toward the Forbidden Forest,wiping her tears when she felt herself lose her footing and she found herself tumbling head along towards….

_To be continued…._

--

Yes, I realize that this is an extremely short chapter, and I would like to say sorry. I would also like to apologize because I had promised that I will post this yesterday but, I am sorry, I couldn't since I couldn't come up with anything. I couldn't decide how to write this chapter, I mean, I wasn't too sure of what to put and I had no idea about that argument until I started to type it automatically… :-D. So, guys, if there is anything unsatisfactory about this chapter or story, I will love to hear your complain.

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing :-. Thank you ! Do R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Always will Harry Potter belong to Mrs. J. K. Rowling. :-D**

_She flew toward the Forbidden Forest, wiping her tears when she felt herself lose her footing and she found herself tumbling head along towards…._

…. Into Hagrid.

"Woah! Who's there, eh? 'Ermione ?" a concerned voice asked from underneath all the bushy hair. " L-leave me alone ! I bet you don't care either ! Nobody does, anyway. So why would you !?" she shrieked wildly.

" Hermione, wha- what's wrong ?! Somebody hurt ye ? Tell me, please." he begged her.

She sniffed, fighting to control her emotions.

" Nothing's wrong, Hagrid. Nothing at all," she lied, forgetting that Hagrid had seen her in hysterics, normally, people just don't go into hysterics if 'nothing's wrong'. That is just what Hagrid told her, sounding both exasperated and scared. Scared for her sanity, perhaps, Hermione thought bitterly.

Sighing, she gave up. "Let's go inside, shall we ? Then I'll tell you everything," she said grimly. Nodding his head, Hagrid lead the way.

"So, what's it? Why were you cryin' ?" he asked her still looking very worried. She sighed again. And burst into tears, spilling everything that Ron had said and everything that she was going through.

" Hagrid, I hardly get to sleep anymore, there's nobody to help me, Ron and Harry wouldn't t-talk and sniffles…. I got an 8 on my last Transfiguration homework," she mumbled ashamedly. Hagrid looked grimly at her and then sighed, "why don't you drop some subjects, 'Ermes ? It's just too much for ye."

Licking her lips, Hermione confessed that she truly didn't know which to drop. "Which is the one that you like the least?" he asked simply. "That's easy, I despise Divination." she groaned.

"So, drop it!!" he urged her.

"I-I.. I can't! It's not like me to quit something," she cried.

"You ain't quittin' ! You just lightenin' your load. Nothing's wrong with that !"

"….But, I…. I… uh, ….Hagrid.. mumbles something indistinct "

"What?"

"Um, uh,… I was uh hoping to provethatGrimsdon'texist," she said it rather fast, hoping that Hagrid wouldn't get what Hermione just said.

Hagrid looked at her thoughtfully and said slowly, "Hermione, that class is never gonna listen to you. They're _there _to study that stuff, why do you think your opinion will change anything' ?"

"I was, kinda, just hoping, that's all. I mean, it is so obviously fake !" she said fiercely.

Hagrid's beard twitched, a sure sign that he was grinning. Hermione looked down examining her fingernails.

Hagrid was just glad that she wasn't crying like before, she had him quite worried actually, that reminded him…

"Why was you crying like that over _Ron,_ for goodness's sake, 'Ermes?" He asked her.

"It wasn't just Ron….it was just that, I think, all that pressure finally got to me and I cracked when Ron said all those things…. Did he mean them, Hagrid ?" her brown eyes pleaded to him.

"Hermy, you, of all people, know ye best friend so well ! Would Ron ever say something so insensitive to you ? And, truly, if he did mean it, does it matter ? You know it ain't the truth. You have made them boys life easier ! You help 'em in so many places. Hark who's talkin' ! You still helping me when you in so much problem ! That tells me what kinda friend you are, Hermy, never let Ron Weasley shake you confidence ! Or anybody fer that matter." he advised her.

"It just- it just hurt so bad, you know ? When he said all that, I was so broken.. I live for my friends, Hagrid…" she whimpered pitifully, looking like as if she was going to start crying again.

"Look, let me tell ye something I have just told Dumbledore. I… gulps am a half-giant. Me mum was a giant, me dad was a wizard, a short bloke…" he sighed while Hermione quickly tried to disguise her shocked expression into one of curiosity. She failed.

"Yeh, I can see why you're shocked, Hermy, don't blame ye. But, see , when me friends found out, they left me. All of 'em. In me first year, and then me dad died… I was so lonely, Hermione, b'cuz I had nobody, I r'mbr cryin meself to sleep. But life don't stop for nobody, so you gotta move on, and find yourself friends. Me best friends became my pets. I got Aaragog in the summer of my second year. I had a best friend, somebody I could talk to anytime, who listened to me, who didn't mind that I was huge, that I was a 6-foot 13 year old, who had a giantess mother. A monster's best friend always a monster," he joked.

Hermione didn't, however, like the joke. She rushed forward and clasped his hand and looked in his tear-filled eyes.

"Hagrid, you just made me realize that I am whining over nothing. And how _ungrateful_ I am acting. Thank you for that. Hagrid, look, I don't care if you are half giant or if you are half Aaragog (Hagrid gave a watery smile here), what matters to me is that you are here, for me, when I needed a friend , and I will be THERE for _you_ anytime you need me. Thank you again." she told him earnestly.

Hagrid gave a huge sniffle and coughed and choked out, " I'll talk to them two idiots, you hear?"

"No, you wouldn't do that. I don't care about them," she lied defiantly.

Hagrid knew that she lying but he let it go and smiled at her, "atta girl, Hermione, so, you want some tea ? And some of them rock cakes I made yesterday ?"

"Uh," she gulped, "it's ok, I am not hungry," she grinned at him.

He gave a chuckle and still made two cups of tea, knowing that Hermione was lying. How could she be not when he could hear her stomach growling from so far ?

"Thanks," she accepted her tea five minutes later.

And Hermione and Hagrid developed a special bond that night.

--

Hermione smile at the ceiling and remembered how deliriously happy she had been when she and Ron had made up.. Even though she had been grieving inside for Hagrid's Buckbeak and Hagrid.

She was listening to 'I'd Lie' and she was positive that this song was written with Hermione and Ron in mind.

_He looks around the room _

_Innocently overlooks the truth _

_Shouldn't a light go on? _

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long? _

Doesn't he know that she had been praying so hard to be _his_ date to Yule Ball but….

--

--

A/N: Hi, guys. Please tell me how you find the chapters. Tell me if it's too boring, too 'blah' too whatever. Suggestion welcome !

Thank you again for reading and reviewing ! I am so grateful. :-D And keep R&R! And, I tried my best to write one chapter quickly, to make up for that 'failed promise'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Well, you read my story and tell me, do I sound like J.K. Rowling, the author of the Harry Potter series to you ??  
_  
Doesn't he know that she had been praying so hard to be _his_ date to the Yule Ball but…._Chapter 5:  
Fourth Year, The Library, 1 ½ year ago.

Hermione shut the book and rested her head on it; she was so tired. She was doing O.W.L. papers and they were _hard_ . She was trying hard not to be nervous, _O.W.L.s are going to be in one year, you have time!_ she tries to console herself and stop thinking about it when suddenly she looked up. Was that Ron? No, just some red-head.  
She sighed. Yule Ball was in 10 days, and she still didn't have a date. True, Neville Longbottom _had_ asked her and she would have gone with him but….she bit her lip, but she wanted to go with _Ron._ But, Ron had shown absolutely no sign of asking her out. Instead he had been gawking at Fleur Delacour at breakfast this morning, while Fleur had gazed longingly at Cedric Diggory.  
She was afraid that he would never ask her out; several times, she had thought of asking him herself but then she realized that if Ron learned that she liked him as more than just friends, it would harm their friendship.  
It was strange how a simple crush had developed into something so serious. She, being his best friend, came to know his negatives--like his lack of confidence, the fact that he was jealous of Harry, that he spoke while eating, and that he didn't support her in S.P.E.W.--but then she also knew that Ronald Weasley was a good guy at heart, that he was extremely protective of his younger sister, that he was proud of Hermione's achievements, that he loved Harry like a brother, that...oh, there were just so many!  
But that innocent crush had turned into something more and there was nothing that she could do about it; except wish that he would notice her and hopefully realize that he liked her too. But then she started to feel like an idiot. WHY was she assuming that he liked her? Maybe he didn't.  
She sighed and thought determinedly , _well, if he doesn't asks me today or tomorrow … I will just go with someone else-- simple as that.  
_--  
She entered the Common Room five minutes later and saw Ginny Weasley staring into the fire forlornly . Over the past two years, Ginny had become Hermione's best female friend. She walked over to Ginny and sat down in the armchair next to her. "Gin ? Ginny ? Hey… Gin !" she snapped her fingers in front of the other girl's face. Ginny jumped and asked, "what" a little snappishly.  
"What's up, Gin ?" Hermione asked, faking casualness, she had an idea what it was.  
Ginny sighed and switched her gaze to the portal of the Common Room where Harry and Ron were entering, discussing Quidditch loudly. "That's what it is, isn't it?" Hermione questioned. Ginny nodded sadly. " What, are you waiting for Harry to ask you out? Gin, we both know that is not gonna happen. Harry doesn't treat you like that. He sees you as his best friend's younger sister," Hermione tried to explain to the ever-hopeful Ginny.  
" Look, Hermione, I know. It's just… I was hoping that he would finally notice. Somehow, miraculously. Look, you wouldn't understand, all right?" Ginny sighed exasperatedly. "I do, actually," Hermione mumbled under her breath. "And, I know I am too optimistic--too naïve, too immature perhaps, but the thing is, _I really like him. _He isn't a famous person to me, he is so much more, I couldn't help but feel as if he was my 'prince-in-shining-armor' when he saved me in my first year... ok that is an embarrassing fact that I have just admitted, by the way. But I can't help but hope that somewhere deep down he does like me but is too shy to admit it . Why do I feel like that, he doesn't even know the real me, in fact he doesn't even know I exist. I am just little Ginny who he saved in his second year, who is his best friend's little sister," she rambled on frustrated. She took a deep breath and Hermione seized that chance to tell her where she was going wrong. "Gin, listen to me, you are blooming into a ravishing girl , do you know how many boys would kill to go with you to the Yule Ball? Do you know that the reason Harry doesn't 'know that you exist' is because he doesn't see the real you, he doesn't see that his best friend's sister has an amazing sense of humor, and has a fierce nature ," she chuckled. "H doesn't know all those things because you, my dear Ginny, aren't _letting_ him know. You aren't yourself, you need to move on. Go out with some guys, have a bit of fun and stop mooning over him. I mean, for all you know, he may not be the type of guy you want. He may be the total opposite, and for him you would have wasted so many years, so just look… that's all I got to say to you. _Move on_. Time tells all. So you will find out when the time is right; I mean you are just 13 for goodness's sake!"  
Ginny just stared at her with her mouth wide open, Hermione reached over and shut he mouth and gave her 'so-what-do-you-think?' look.  
"Look who's talking. You are telling me to move on, Hermione Jane Granger, I might but can you?" Hermione was silent for a second and then finally said, "it's not about me, it's about you. Tell me what you have decided in the morning." And she hurried up to bed, saying a quick ''Night' to the Weasley twins who were talking quietly, poring over a piece of paper.

Hermione yawned and sleepily poked at her cereal at breakfast the next morning. Harry and Ron, she assumed, were still sleeping. Those boys could sleep the whole weekend away, she rolled her eyes.  
Soon, after five minutes or so, she spotted Ginny coming in the Great Hall and waved to her, Ginny grinned at her and sat down next to her.  
"'Morning, 'Mione."  
"G'Morning, Gin, what have you decided?" she focused on Ginny who was looking a bit uncomfortable.  
"Well, I thought about what you said and came to the conclusion that you are right. I will 'move on' so I will say 'yes' to Neville"  
"Huh? Neville?"  
"Yeah. He asked me out, but I had said that I will think about it and I needed time; I will say yes to him, at least this way, I will get to go."  
"Yay, good for you. Neville's a really nice guy, you know."  
"I know that."  
"Good."  
"What about… you ? Who are you going with?"  
"Nobody." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Nobody asked me, except for…well." she wondered if she should reveal to Ginny that Neville had also asked her.  
"Except who?" Ginny asked, looking interested.  
"well, uh, Neville"  
"Neville? Oh. I see," she shrugged.  
"yeah?"  
"Umm hum, so you… are you waiting for somebody special's invitation?" she drawled with that glint in her eye that disturbingly resembled the Weasley twins.  
"Me ? No, not at all." Hermione lied.  
"Oh? That's good."  
"Uh, yeah, I gotta go to the.. uh.. The library." Hermione excused herself and hurried to the Hogwarts library.  
"Ta, Mione"  
She sighed in relief once she reached the library. _Ginny is in a very inquisitive mood today_, she thought to herself as she searched for _Advanced Transfiguration, Level 6. _If she was here she might as well study, she shrugged. However, she saw Mr. Viktor Krum sitting in her usual seat. Rolling her eyes, she looked around; almost all the places were filled, _I guess the students have decided to start on their weekend homework_, Hermione groaned to herself. This was _not_ what she needed.  
Muttering darkly under her breath, she walked over to the table and sat down, flashing Krum a small smile.  
They worked for about 10 minutes when the silence was broken by an "ahem ahem".  
"Miss? Err, miss?"  
Slightly annoyed, she looked up and saw the fan club quietly giggling behind Krum.  
"Yes, Mr. Krum?"  
"You are Harry Potter's friend, aren't you?"  
"Yes."  
"I am Viktor Krum." he smiled at her.  
"I know, Mr. Krum"  
"You are….?"  
"Hermione Granger"  
"Ah…Hermion ninny" he stumbled with her name  
"Her-my-oh-knee" she corrected him.  
"Hermi-own-ninny."  
"Better, I guess."  
"So, uh, I was wondering, could I talk to you for a second?"  
"You are." she grinned at him.  
He blushed (and cutely too, Hermione noted) and said, "vell I meant, outside maybe, vair everybody didn't hear us." he indicated to the group of girls, tittering behind him.  
"Sure…" she said warily, shutting her book.  
He gestured for her to lead and they walked to the Hogwarts ground, near the lake. She sat down under an oak tree and he sat down next to her.  
"Well…" he began.  
Hermione merely looked at him curiously.  
"I ahem was wondering if…gulp you could…"  
"I could?" she had a feeling where this was going to go and she could feel her face getting red.  
"If you could…go…to….the…ball.. .Wimme…" he mumbled.  
She knew it. What was she gonna say now ?  
"Mr. Krum, I think that I….."

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you like it, if it's too boring then I am very sorry.  
I would like to warn once again that the characters have been exaggerated a bit.  
As always, thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I do appreciate the criticism and tried to make the chapter better. I don't know if I failed or succeeded so I leave that to you all to tell me. (:

Also, this chapter was BETAed by Kay156. I didn't think that it could be improved…but … Aah, you made this soooo much better, it's unbelievable !! (: Seriously, thanks soooo much !

Oh and I am SO sorry that I posted this chapter so LATE ! :( I couldn't sign in the site and believe me, it was driving me insane ! :(( So, I am sorry, so sorry, and I promise I will post the next chapter soon, tommorow.. if possible. :P So, keep reading and reviewing...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I would love to own HP… all that money, lovely… but unfortunately, I don't … Ms. Rowling is the billionaire… ):

_"Mr. Krum, I think that I….."_

**Chapter Six.**

" …I think I would like to think about it and uh… tell you later? Is- is that fine?" Hermione asked him anxiously.Krum looked disappointed but nodded, forcing a smile on his face.

"Eet is ok. Do let me know, though," he requested. Hermione nodded, got up, and hurried inside.

She couldn't believe what had just happened. Mr. Viktor Krum, champion of the Drumstrang school, star of the last Quidditch World Cup had asked _her _out? Unbelievable! For a second, she wondered if this was all a cruel joke that he was playing with her… Nah, she was just being paranoid. She shook her head confusedly for a second and headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room.That evening, Ginny plopped in the seat next to her.

"Hey, did anybody ask you out?" she asked the dreaded question."Well, actually…yeah." Hermione shut her Astronomy text book and turned to face Ginny."Great! Who?""Um, Viktor ..Krum .." she said nervously.

Ginny froze with shock; her mouth hanging open."And..? What did you say, 'Mione?" she stammered in a hushed voice.

Hermione sighed and said that she told him that she would think about it."Think about it? Heck, has somebody else asked you out or something?" Ginny cried in disbelief."I, uh, no! But, how can I…? I don't want to…."

"You don't want to? Hermione, is there somebody you want to go with?" Ginny frowned."But Hermione… Who else could be there ? Oh, no, no, is it….?" a light dawned in her eyes as she realized who it was.

"Who? I am not waiting for Ron!" _Crap, _she bit her tongue.

"When did I say Ron…?" Ginny raised her eyebrows evilly.

"I, uh, I argh, I can not believe you, Gin!" Hermione fumed."What? What did I do?" Ginny said with exaggerated innocence.

"Humph." Hermione growled and stalked off to the fourth year Girls' dormitory.

"Oh, and think about it!" Ginny called cheerfully behind her back.

Hermione childishly stuck out her tongue at Ginny.

* * *

--_Should I ? After all, it's not like he is dying to go with me, while Krum does seem interested. I will look like a real fool if I turned up without a date. A total buffoon.But I have been waiting for so long to go with that idiot!And that 'idiot' is not interested in you, accept it!_

These thought races in Hermione's mind as she brushed her teeth to go to bed.As she stared determinedly at her reflection, she grimly made up her mind.

* * *

"So, what did you decide?" Ginny eagerly asked her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and mumbled, "I'll go with him."

"Who?"

"Krum." she said, irritated.

"Ah" Ginny smirked, satisfied.

"But I have a request."

Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"You are not to tell ANYBODY about this, got it?"

"'Course."

"Good," Hermione grumped.

* * *

"So, vat have you decided ?" Krum asked rather anxiously.

"I, well, sure. You are a good guy."

Krum grinned, "vail, I veel pick you up at…? He asked awkwardly.

"8 will be fine, I guess, we will meet in the Entrance Hall. Have a nice day." she smiled at him.

* * *

Hermione was surprised to see that, though in the beginning she was feeling rather low about it, after a while, she got excited.

How many girls would kill to be _Viktor Krum's _date? Half of Hogwarts, that how many.

So, rather nervously, but excited nonetheless, she looked towards the 25th December, 1994.

* * *

"Whatcha gonna wear?" Ginny casually asked the week before the Yule Ball.

"Uh, I have my robes. And I figured I would straighten my hair…"Hermione rolled her eyes sideways indicating, 'I will do something'

"Hmm, come with me." Ginny beckoned.Hermione rolled her eyes and followed her.

"Well, you have it figured out, basically, but… I don't know about your hair.." Ginny looked thoughtfully at Hermione's bushy locks.

"What else can I do with them?" Hermione sighed wearily.

"Well, there is a new product out. Mom bought it, for Tonks? You know her? "

Hermione shook her head.

"Nymphodora Tonks. She has her hair curly these days, so Mum gave this to her for her birthday. I could request her to parcel it to Hogwarts?"

"Is it worth it? I mean, all that effort…"

"You want to straighten them, right? This is the best bet in the market these days." Ginny nodded wisely.

Hermione broke into giggles.

"What?" Ginny asked indignantly.

"You sound like some sales person. 'Best bet in the market'" Hermione howled.

Ginny scowled at her but finally cracked up too.

"You want it then?" Ginny rasped out.

"Sure."

"Good."

* * *

"Ugh, this is taking way too long !" Hermione growled at herself in the bathroom mirror.

But yanking and pulling her hair continued for another half hour to reveal thick, silky locks.Hermione raised her eyebrows. _It's gorgeous_, she thought in awe.She decided to put it in a chignon.After she was done, she carefully put on her make up and checked herself out in the full length mirror.She had to admit, she looked pretty.

_Maybe Ron will wish now that he asked me out, ha!_ she thought smugly.

* * *

" Her-me-oh-ninny", Krum stammered,"You look vary pretty." Krum gawked at her.

"Why, thank you." she grinned coyly, "You look very handsome yourself,"

Yes, she decided, she was not acting like herself at all.

But it was true. Krum looked dashing in his crimson dress robes. His Quidditch player built particularly stood out in the maroon.

She grinned at him."Oh and by the way, it's 'Her-my-knee.'" she corrected him gently.

"Her-me-oh nyee"

"Better."

* * *

For Hermione, the best part of the evening was when Ron first saw her.His eyes bugged out, looking like as if they were going to fall out.His mouth fell open and it looked like as if he was going to start drooling.While Padma Patil shot him a killer a look, Hermione cheeks hurt because she grinning so hard.

That just made her night.

* * *

"Are you having fun, Myone ?"

"Why, of course, Viktor," she shouted to him over the music.

They had been dancing for so long and she was having the time of her life.She has even managed to forget Ron! Sort of.

She also felt sorry for poor Padma. _Ron is totally ignoring her!_ she thought gleefully, err, sadly.

"I am feeling vary tired. Let us take a break?"

"Of course. Why not?" she grinned at him as he, like the total gentleman he was, went to get Butterbeers for both of them.

"Oh that was amazing!" she exclaimed to Harry and Ron.Harry grinned back, while Ron scowled at her.Hermione gave Harry a look to ask what was wrong with Ron. Harry shrugged in reply.She rolled her eyes and continued chattering about Viktor but through out the whole conversation, Ron was extremely rude.

He even accused her of 'fraternizing' with the enemy!

_What exactly did he think we were doing?_ Hermione fumed ten minutes later.

She had stormed out, furious at Ron.He ALWAYS did this! He always ruined her mood! She angrily swatted at the tears that threatened to come out.

She cursed him under her breath when suddenly, she heard a noise.Hermione turned around to see Viktor Krum struggling through a bush, with two Butterbeers.Hermione rushed to help him and as she was collecting her beer from him, their hands touched. She felt a connection, one she hadn't felt with Ron. One that was different, simpler, less complicated.

She looked up at him. He was lowering his face towards her, obviously he wanted to kiss.She realized, startled, that so did _she_. They were an inch apart, their breathing getting ragged when…

"Harry, wait up, will you!" Ron Weasley's voice floated through the still night. Hermione jumped back, confused and feeling guilty. She couldn't do it, but oh, did she want to!

Hermione sadly realized that Ronald Weasley had broken the passionate mood.

_He always does this._ she thought resentfully.

* * *

--

Hermione Granger strolled in the Common Room, ten minutes later, giving Ron a disgusted look.

"Ay, Hermione?"

Hermione turned around and gave him an icy look.

"Ms. Traitor, how was your sweet night with _Vicky?"_ he provoked her.

Oh, dear. A storm was brewing….

* * *

**_A/N_**: Well, as usual, thank you so much for reading. And even more appreciation for the sweet, sweet reviews.

I would like to thank my BETA, Kay156, for reading over this garbage. Beta Note: IT'S NOT GARBAGE!! It just needs some fine tuning...which is my job. Thanks, Kay, you make the chapters better! (:Continue reading and reviewing!

Any complains? Don't hesitate to tell me! I write for you all. :D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: You know, IF I had been J. K. Rowling, owner of the Harry Potter, I wouldn't really be writing fan fic. Would I ? More likely I would be in some cruise ship to Bahamas.

**Chapter Seven.**

"Ms. Traitor, how was your sweet night with Vicky?" he provoked her.Oh, dear. A storm was brewing….

"Ron, I have told you time and time again not to call Viktor Vicky," Hermione said in a dangerous voice; a sure sign that today the volcano will explode.

"Oh, but Vicky doesn't mind, does he?"

"Ron…."

"You know, Hermione, you could have found somebody better than-- than him."

"What do you mean ?" she frowned at him.

"Well, obviously, I know you care about Hogwarts and that is why I am surprised at you. I mean, Viktor Krum! You could get guys TEN TIMES better than him"

"Ron! What are you getting at?" Ron's face hardened."I mean, he is from Drumstrang, for goodness's sake! Doesn't that matter?"

"Why should it?"

"Because--because" He looked like as if he might reveal something important.

"Because what, Ron?"

Maybe Ron-- Maybe Ron wanted to say what she had wanted to hear since forever!

"Because- he is Karakroff's student, 'Mione !"

Hermione let out the breath she had been holding. No, Ron didn't feel anything towards her. He was just concerned about that stupid 'traitor thing!' And that realization filled Hermione with fury. You could say that the fury was because of the frustration, the sorrow, the disappointment she was feeling, but Hermione knew that she was about to release her wrath on Ronald Weasley.

(Ten minutes later)

Hermione and Ron had fought till they could fight no more. Both panted heavily and glared at each other.

Hermione threw some bitter words at him and stormed off to her dormitory. She threw herself on the bed, and willed herself not to cry.

Gone were the days when Hermione Granger would cry over that prat, she decided--

* * *

Hermione laughed at that argument. Looking back, it seemed so pointless. At that time, Hermione had hoped that the argument was a sign that Ron was jealous. But… No…Something that happened in the fifth year had confirmed that….

A.N. : Oh dear, this chapter is REALLY REALLY short. But I had terrible block. I didn't know WHAT to write. I am so, so sorry. ): I promise that I will try my very best to write the next chapter longer, though, OK ?(: Promise.

And Kay156 has, as usual, made my chapters readable. This is not my favorite chapter, no, and I thought that it was miserbale.. but Kay made it seem human. Thank so so much, Kay !! :D


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Disclaimer: No, I am not the owner of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling is. (:

_At that time, Hermione had hoped that the argument was a sign that Ron was jealous. But… No…Something that happened in the fifth year had confirmed that…._

**Chapter 8.**

**Fifth Year, Gryffindor Common Room.**

Lightening flashed in the sky. Hermione Granger shivered and moved closer to the fire. Harry was in detention with professor Umbridge and Ron was at Quidditch practice…

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione decided to go to bed, since she was extremely bored. No point of waiting for Ron; he would be in a crabby mood when he returned anyway. She sighed and started to get up when…

"Hermione! Wait up, please." Ron called after her.

"Ron ? What are you doing here? How was practice?" she questioned him.

Ron grinned at her.

"What?" she asked uneasily; she didn't like the way he was smiling at her.

"Nothing, just… just sit," he said, indicating towards one of the armchair near the fireplace.

"Oooooook," Hermione said warily.

"What is it?"

"I got something to tell you."

"What?"

"Well. I--I… I dunno if …I should, I mean, it might not even be like that, you know ? But I got to say this, I mean I might lose…"

"Ron! What is it ?"

Ron bit his lips nervously and said, "Hermione--I, I.. I like… this girl."

Hermione went numb.

"She's so beautiful" his eyes raked her face "and the best thing about her is that she doesn't even know!"

She willed herself to not cry. She will _not_ cry. Period."And she's so clever. Genius!"

_'More than me?'_ her eyes welled up with tears.

"She… has these funny habits. And- and she is so sweet. I almost never get along with her and I love that!"

She bit her lips.

"I love the way she talks. So.. straight forward and frank. No fooling around."

What was that noise? Ah, yes, that was Hermione Granger's heart shattering to pieces.

"In fact …" he bowed her head. "I think I -- I love her…"

Hermione's head shot up at him, her eyes wide. Trying to control her emotions, she stammered, "W-what? Love? Ronald Weasley, do-do you even know what l-love is!?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but she is so perfect!"

"Who is she!?"

"She is…." Before Ron could complete his sentence, Hermione stumbled out of the armchair and gasped out, "I-- I think I have to go."

"What ?" he looked at her blankly. "Why?"

"Because!" she rasped out . And fled to the girls' dormitory. Her sanctuary.

She flew to her bed and flopped on it. The emotions that she had been suppressing for so long, all of a sudden exploded. She closed her eyes as two tears seeped out.

"It is my fault. I should have never..." she whispered.

Never liked Ronald Weasley? Never felt anything for him? Oh, but that was impossible. It is and was impossible for Hermione to be indifferent to him. Wherever he went, he automatically drew her eyes towards himself. He was the iron and she the magnet. She had to be so dumb as to think that she was special enough for him. She wasn't 'beautiful' and 'perfect'. She couldn't be clever if she made such a fool of herself over him. She couldn't be straight forward and frank if he never got to know what she felt about him in her heart. If he never even got hint of all the desires that she had for him. No, Ron knew nothing!

And the pain wrenched her heart. The already wounded soul cried in misery. And she, the one who always the strongest of the three, emotionally, dissolved into tears.

Ron had broken her.

_'He always does this……'_--

* * *

(The next morning)

Hermione made her way to the Great Hall where the Hogwarts students were having breakfast. Luckily, it was weekend, so she got to sleep late.

"So, you are finally here? We were wondering where you were." Ron grinned at her. She smiled weakly back at him.

"Is something wrong, 'Mione? You look tired!" Harry observed.

"No, I, I am absolutely fine. I just slept late, that is all." She hadn't slept at all, not until morning.

Ron looked at her puzzled. Hermione had gone to bed quite early.

"So! What do we have for breakfast today?" she said with fake cheerfulness.

She couldn't stand the way Ron was looking at her.

* * *

Hermione rolled her eyes as she placed some of her new shirts in the trunk.

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long_

_And he sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

_I could tell you__,_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the sixteenth._

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

_He stands there, then walks away_

_My God, if I could only sayI'm holding every breath for you..._

Taylor Swift continued, singing the saga of her love for him. She grinned wryly. And started to place more of her clothes in the trunk.She was going to the Burrow. To Ron Weasley.

* * *

A.N.: I do hope that this was better. I hope so. I had written a very rude and an urgent message to Kay156, my BETA, asking her for this chapter. I was a bit frantic then, and I am sorry about that, Kay. I truly am.

As usual, all the improvment in my story has been because of Kay156.

And, I would like to tell you all that I am leaving tommorow and will not come on for 2-3 months. That is why, tonight, I am going to mail the ninth and the final chapter to Kay and by God's grace, I will have it up tommorow. I hope so.

Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing. Your reviews inspire me to write more and work harder on the story. Thank you so much. :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Hmm, no, I am not, for the last time, J.K. Rowling, the author of Harry Potter Series. Why don't you believe me ? :P

_She was going to the Burrow. To Ron Weasley._

Chapter 9:

"Are you all packed, sweetie ?" Hermione's mom asked her the next morning.

"Yes, mo-om."

"You look gorgeous. Why don't you wear red more ?" her mother gushed.

"Because I don't… care ?" she grumped.

"You should ! If girls your age don't then who would ?" she laughed lightly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. That was really her mom's way of saying 'Bye, I am going to miss you', she was used to it.

"Where's dad ?"

Mrs. Granger bit her lips. "Well, 'Mione… uh… he is well, at the clinic. You know, work." she smiled apologetically at her.

"Yeah. Sure." Hermione mumbled in a blank tone.

"Let's move, shall we ?"

Hermione shrugged moodily.

* * *

"Aaah, 'Mione. I love that skirt ! Where did you get it from ?" Ginny Weasley gawked wistfully at the red mini skirt that Hermione was wearing.

"Nice. Never mind hello's or hi's and how've you been ?'s" Hermione said sarcastically to her.

"Well, sure, hi, now where did you get it from?" Ginny demanded.

"I bought it, well, mother did, in a Muggle store."

"Dang." she said disappointedly.

"You like it ?" Hermione asked, modeling her skirt to Ginny.

"It's cute. Can I borrow it sometimes ? Dean would love it." Ginny grinned.

"Sure. How's Dean ?" Hermione asked, fighting with her thick curly locks.

"He's good. He is better than good." Ginny smirked naughtily.

Hermione chuckled.

"And what's up with Fred and George ?"

"I told you, they have their own shop now. Man, it is awesome. I have been dying to go it. So has Ron" she grinned.

"Oh- That's great--OW!" she cried with pain as she accidentally pulled her hair.

"Why don't you go to my room and get yourself some clip or something to tie your hair ?" Ginny suggested. "I have to go help mom and Phlegm," she grunted.

"Who ?"

"Tell ya later…" Ginny muttered distractedly.

Wondering who Ginny had meant, Hermione made her way up the staircase, when halfway through she met … who else? But the boy himself. Ronald Weasley.

Ron's eyes lit up when he saw her and, was that her imagination, widened a bit as they took in her new make over.

"Hey, Ron," she smiled lightly at him.

"Wow, Hermione, I -well, hello, there." he grinned awkwardly at her.

Hermione looked at him, confused. Ron wasn't like usually, not even when he first met her.

"So, when's Harry coming ?" she asked, trying to break the nasty silence between them.

"Mum says tomorrow. With Dumbledore." he looked at her meaningfully.

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

Ron grinned at her waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Hermione raised one eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

Ron looked away, abashed.

Hermione burst into laughter.

Ron Weasley was back and normal again.

* * *

"So, who the heck is 'Phlegm'"? Hermione asked Ron later that night as they were sitting on his bed, having ice-cream.

"Fleur. Yow know her."

"Yeah, but why's Ginny calling her that ?"

"Ginny doesn't like Fleur. Neither does she like the fact Bill and her are getting married." Ron grimaced.

"And…what about you ?"

"Well, it all matters on Bill and Fleur, right ? I mean, they love each other and that matters."

Hermione scooted forward and looked at him tentatively.

"You mean… you don't have any problems with Fleur marrying _Bill _?"

"Why…would I ?" Ron asked, looking confused.

"Well, you know, Fleur Delacour refused you in fourth year remember ?"

Ron turned red, and grinned sheepishly, "so did you."

Her teasing smile vanished in a second; "when did I ?"

"I asked you, remember when--"

"When you didn't have any date and as a last resort." Saying it aloud, even know, hurt and angered her.

Perhaps Ron noticed the tone, because he scooted even closer and put his arms around her.

"Hey, Hermy, I.." he bowed his head, " I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that…"

As Hermione looked at his lowered head, she forgot everything. She raised his face gently with her hands and looked into his eyes, and said gently, "why are you so sweet ?"

Ron's innocent eyes widened.

The moonlight that shone through his window basked them in a silvery light. It could have been a romantic scene in a romance book where the hero and the heroine are about to kiss but knowing Ron, that can possibly never happen.

He burst into laughter.

Hermione blinked indignantly; an outraged expression on her face.

"Sorry, you looked so dreamy, I couldn't help it!" he sniggered again.

"And that proves why you can never let me dream about you," she grumbled sarcastically.

"Haha, why-- what did you just say ?" Ron stopped laughing abruptly.

Hermione blew a wisp of hair and looked at him stubbornly with her mouth closed. She knew she had slipped and said something she shouldn't have.

"What did you say?" he pleaded.

Hermione lowered her eyes.

He came even closer.

_Does he realize that he's just 2 inches apart ? _

"Was it what I thought it was ?"

_Yes, that is EXACTLY what it was, Ron_

"Hermione ?"

She looked up at him questioningly when she realized he was coming ever more closer.

_Our l-lips are_ _just inched apart._

And even closer.

_Why have I stopped breathing ?_

And…

_No!_

"I-I have to go now," Hermione stammered.

"Huh?"

Hermione gulped, her face red; she hurriedly got off the bed; anxious to get out of there.

When…

He had caught hold of her hand.

Hermione closed her eyes and prayed to God.

"I never got to tell you about the girl I was talking about that day in our fifth year," he began.

Hermione looked on the floor miserably.

"Hermione…." he pulled her closer to him. "Hermione, that girl-- that girl is…"

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut.

_No, no, no…._

He was breathing hard. Why did he sound so scared ?

"She is…"

"HERMIONE !" somebody shrieked.

Hermione's eyes snapped open.

"I CANNOT STAND PHLEGM !" Ginny Weasley burst in, her pretty face on fire.

And then she halted when she found her brother and her best friend two steps apart.

"Oops."

She fled the room, slamming the door behind her, but not before both Hermione and Ron distinctly heard a giggle.

_Thank God._

Hermione disengaged herself from Ron. Looking anywhere but at Ron, she nervously said, "Aah, uh, ehm, I gotta-- gotta go and help Phlegm-uh Fleur. Bye…"

"But…"

But before Ron could say anything else, Hermione had once again fled.

And the door slammed on his face. He blinked and sighed.

* * *

Hermione chose to act like as if nothing ever happened. True, Ron tried to talk about that sometimes but it never worked since Harry was almost always there.

Tomorrow she was leaving for Hogwarts.

And she knew it would be an adventure.

Perhaps, she would finally come to know the 'Mystery Girl'…

Hermione Granger laughed and joined the discussion that Ginny was having about Love Potions.

While, of course, keeping her eyes on _him._

"Hey, did I tell you about this awesome Muggle song called …..

_I'd Lie…."_

* * *

A/N.: Well, that's it. I do hope that you had as much fun as I had in writing it.

**Kay156**, ever since she has started BETAing my story, it has been so different and so much better.

And, I am sorry that I couldn't get you to BETA this chapter, please understand, I have to leave for the airport in 5 minutes...

Thanks so so so so so much, Kay :D

Love ya !

Don't forget to review guys. I still like them ;)


End file.
